Empire Apotheosis
Primary Information on Empire Apotheosis Government Information * Communist Empire * Current Capital: Cecidit Rokus * Leader Type: Emperor/Empress | Imperator/Imperatrix ::: Imperatrix Layla Lamperouge * Language: Alsa (Latin) | Alkarian Common (English) * Religion: None common. ::: Outlawed: Fotianism * National "Anthem": Apotheosishttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIKQ6d_xn7I * Age: One and a Half Years (In Roleplay) * Legislature: Imperial Court ::: Noteable Members: N. Lamperouge; A. Forseti; S. Nevana; (Deceased) D. Avelin Foreign Relations *Alliances: The two parties live in a mutual tolerance for each other's presence and try to offer assistance when desired or required. ::: The City of Vale; The City of Ba Sing Se; The Village of Solas; (Inactive; Nullified) The Kingdom of Cosmos; (Disbanded) The Land of Rapture *Diplomatic Partners: All relations run past the treaty signed by the other party. ::: (Disbanded) Iustitia; The Plantation of Helix Alexander *Complete Neutrality: They are/act unaware of each other's presence in the world. ::: The Land of Lakati; (Inactive) The Order of Hillside; The Area of Adohi De Canilu; The Plantation of Baticul; The City of Cendrillion *Hostile Neutrality: No military action desired, yet the one or both parties dislike the other. ::: The Land of Relictus *Military Enemies: War. ::: (Inactive; Annexed) The City of New Rokus Population Information * Population Total: Includes Gender Percentages. ::: 611,946 People; Male 40% Female 60% ::: ~Note: Population jump due to the addition of the citizens of Late New Rokus * Mean Age of Citizens: Average Age of Inhabitants. ::: 27 Years * Primary Races: Majority Race of Inhabitants. ::: (Vampiric) Elf, (Vampiric) Human * Primary Background: Descent or Origin of Inhabitants. ::: Valanese, (33%%) New Rokan, Outer Lands, Hell Prehistory - "Axis Force" (1/2) The initial creation and foundation of Empire Apotheosis, so named Axis Force, was comprised of dozens of soldiers, of basic, claimingly advanced, training. The beliefs of theirs relied on the philosophy that war brought power, and allowed the "most successful" to gain a strong hold on the land they reside in. Their first war was with little reason other than to gain a name for themselves, the victim being the late Mithril Star. Their primary strategy was named simply, as The Rush; the tactic's details are obvious. Given little time to respond appropriately for each of their three battles, the Town of Mithril Star hastily agreed to a treaty, becoming "under" Axis. Afterwards, they ran into their second, and final war, with the City of New Rokus. In the midst of the war, the growing lack of the soldiers' motivation and willingness to follow orders caused a small uprising, dispersing the few Axians across Alkarus, Vale, primarily. Whilst the Axis Force never attained much power, its military nature, and dictatorship laid the foundations for Empire Apotheosis' "personality" and Government. Beginnings - Apothica (2/2) Apothica, the medium sized, decorous fortress still held by the Empire today, lies underneath both magma and netherrack of the uncivilized warzone, known as Hell. Built originally to become an underground castle and bunker for war, construction was halted after the architect, Sven Bas, began growing tired of the day to day life of the Bastion of Peace, Vale. A former soldier of the Axis Force, war was his preference, and little war was seeming to come to the land; that is, before Kage, former Master of Combat, left Vale for New Rokus. Little a cause is known for the war, save for the betrayal. Shortly before the war, and after his leaving, Sven challenged and stole the title of Master of Combat from the Valanese Traitor, giving a new aspect to the war. The Valanese Military, under Bas' control, easily defended against the New Rokan assault led by Kage; as per usual, the "False Flames" exploited their strategy, so named the Ghost Tactic by their Kingdom. The strategy left them armourless, thus defenseless, ensuring the soldier's demise once he or she drew the weapon, revealing their location. Battle after battle, the New Rokans gradually began to lose resources and men to combat the Valanese Military. To add to their issues, Ba Sing Se, a long time Vale Alliance, showed their own interest in the war. Annaliese Storvara, together with her brother, Kaelin Storvara, and the the Lord of Earth, Damien Morden, held a siege against the Castle of New Rokus, slaying the Ghost Soldiers by the hundreds, before calling checkmate over their enemy. By the end of the war, Sven Bas grew weary, and began to continue the construction of his little home, Apothica. Imperial Culture As a military-driven nation, Empire Apotheosis' soldiers and tactics are their only current pride. They currently are not ones superior in architecture or mercantile ways, placing all of their focus into the art of war. The role of citizens heavily depends on the body of the individual. Those with deformed limbs are thrown into the lower class, becoming farmers or something of the sort; those whose bodies are better off go into military training at age ten. After five years of training, the children are given a single test by Nuuruhuine Lamperouge personally; those who pass are given the "honour" of becoming an Imperial Soldier. More to be added. Category:Factions